Oliver Wood.. I know
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Another Oliver Wood love story. Better read it! Be nice r/r
1. Oliver Wood

Attention: For all of you that may be confused let me explain. Alexxia Angelese Potter also know as Lexx is Harry Potter's sister. Whom is four years older than Harry. She's also the Capatain of the Minstrty of Magic armies. Note: This is my story. Kinda far fetyhced. Anyways Nyah Favoroe is Lexx's best frien. Nyah is also a co capatain of the army. As for Calistia. She is also a co capatain. And Lexx's friend. The story line is that Voldemort stole children away from parents who were said to have a rare gift. The gift of being magical without a wand. There are about 80 of them And all are under twenty. They are know as the army of the Minstry because they were not only trained in regular dark arts but in powerful magic reagular withches and wizards posses. They also have human strneght abilitys. Kinda like karate and kick boxing. Think Dark Angel. Also they are kept in secret away from public. Only select indviduals know about them. They do missions for only the minsrty. They were orginaly for Voldemort when he captured them. But they were saved by Fudge and of course Dumbledore. They were taught by the minsrty but Dumbledore thought they should go to regular schools due to suspicion. So this is where the story starts. Shortly after there sortment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young and very pretty fifth year Grinfindor sat staring in the fire of the common room. Her eyes were a magnificant green. She looked worried. Her long elbow length dark brown hair rested on the cozy chair. She was thinking about what would happen now that the minstry had sent here to this school. She didn't want to be here. She didn't belong here. She belonged amongst the rest of the army, whom were to old to be sent to the school.She glanced up cathching thew eye of a burly fifth year. She had learned from her brother that this young man was his Quidittch capatain Oliver Wood. She had noticed the girls seemed particular found of him. She quickly looked down trying to look as though she was un interested in him. He honestly wasn't bad looking. But as Harry told her he was obessed with quidditch. She looked back toward him he was muttering under his breath what judging from the minture quidditch board was some type of stragies. She wasn't much for chit chat but she just couldn't resist saying, " Is that honestly all you think about."  
  
Oliver shrugged, " this and what my homework is, or rather was."  
  
Lexx walked over to him and took a seat acroos the table from him. Swinging her feet swifty onto the table.  
  
" I'm......."  
  
" Oliver Wood I know. I'm.."  
  
" Alexxia Potter. Harry's sister. I know." He grinned at her looking rather proud of himself. To proud in fact.  
  
" Well, well aren't we cocky Mr. Wood." Lexx mad no facial movement. But rather just stared.  
  
" Do you know that you act like you own the world. I may be cocky but at least I'm not.."  
  
Lexx cut him off " Snotting? Or perhaps self-absorbed?"  
  
He again shrugged. They stared at each other for a pref minute untill breaking the silence with laughter.  
  
" I like you Mr. Wood you've got your head on staright."  
  
" Why thank you Ms. Potter."  
  
He extended his hand and they did a quick shake.  
  
" How many years have you been the captain?  
  
Oliver set down his wand " Since my third year."  
  
Lexx was surprised " Really?! You were young."  
  
"Yeah." Oliver looked up at Lexx who was staring up at the picture just above the fire. " You alright there Alexxia?"  
  
Lexx was jerked from her thought, " What? Oh yeah fine, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Lexx had been thinking about training stragies. But she knew she couldn't tell Oliver that. " Nothing in pacticular.  
  
Just then Fred and George Weasley walked into the room acompied by Lee Jordan and Calistia ( Lexx's close friend.)  
  
" Hey you too. George and I found a secret passage way on the third floor. Want to come with?" Fred seemed rather full of himself. But he was quickly struck in the back of the head by Calistia.  
  
" Excuse me. But I think I found the passage way. You two just triped into it."  
  
George gave a qucik smile. " That's what we said. Isn't it Fred?"  
  
" That's correct my dear brother." Fred gave Calistia a sweet and innocent smile. She simply rolled her eyes.  
  
" Hey let's go get the fake wands we invented and play tricks on the Syltherins?" Before George could finish Lee had already bolted upstairs.  
  
" I know where you put them."  
  
Calistia smiled, " I go get my colored candy. I just invented them. They turn a persons toungue black for a week!"  
  
" Really!?" Fred looked as though he just found his sole mate. " Wicked!"  
  
Moments later the boys and Cal came downstairs. Fred and Lee ran over to Oliver who had just finished packing up his quiddittch board. " You coming Wood?"  
  
Oliver scratched his chin. " Sure, it's on my way to meet Percy at the libary anyways." He gave a quick glance at Lexx then Smiled.  
  
Cal turned her attention to Lexx.  
  
" Come on Lexx it'll be fun." Cal looked as though if Lexx said no that seem might begain to plead.  
  
" Maybe later Cal. There somthing I need to take care of." Cal immediatly understood. She waved bye they flew out the entrance with the boys.  
  
Alexia was alone at last. Now there was something she had to take care of. 


	2. The life of the Captain

Chapter 2: The Captain of the Ministry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lexx ignored her wand that lay usless on her bed. She looked around the girls's dorm was empty. Lexx glanced at her watch the minstry would be contacting her at any minute. Lexx walked over to her tan bookbag. It looked as though it had been through a war. And inteed it had. As Lexx's was reaching for her bag a light begain to gleem with inside. She pulled out a locket, no bigger thast a wrist watch clock face. The locket was inbroidered with green leaves and deep red roses. With a small symbol on the back, repersenting the element and planet earth. It had been her mothers. The light begain to grow. Lexx opened the locket, allowing the green light to escape. She set the locket on the floor, then stood waiting.  
  
" Good afternoon Alexxia. What a fine day it is." The voice was that of the minister of magic. " I trust everything is in order at hogwarts? I heared you were placed in the same house as your brother congrads!'  
  
Alexxia took a seat in the chair next to her bed. " Good day sir. Yes everything is fine sir."  
  
"Good! "  
  
The green light now had the face of the minister gleeming before her. Alexxia stared at the floor. She was holding back the erge to explode with rage. " Sir, this is unfair!"  
  
" Oh and how is that Ms. Potter?  
  
" I'm a an officer I don not belong in a school with.. with ..."  
  
" With civilians?"  
  
Lexx was fearious. " YES!"  
  
" I know Alexxia. But even if you and the others are differrent from the rest of the students here." He contiuned " I think your parents would of wanted you to go to this school. Just like your parents."  
  
Lexx fell back into her chair. Then spoke very calm and quietly, " My parents, are dead."  
  
" That is true."  
  
" Yes but."  
  
He was about to lose his temper. " YES BUT.. But you are not eightteen yet. When you are then you can do as you see fit."  
  
Alexxia wanted to argue, but she didn't become captain by arguing with her leader. Still Alexxia was incharge of all the minstrys armies and she ahd to go to school. She sighed, knowing defeat.  
  
"Now changing the subject there is another matter to attend to. You are well aware that Mr. Malfoy was once a servent of Vol... um I mean you- know- who. He has been gone alot lately and when he is here he is very quiet, mainly keeping to himself. There has been some dark magic activity around lately."  
  
Alexia added " And I've been stuck here."  
  
" Yes." he continued," and I suspect that Mr. Malfoy has been up to something. He will becoming to Hogwarts the day of the first quiddittch game. Since Nyah made the team, um Syltherin that is, I want her to keep her eyes open. I suspect Mr. Malfoy will pay a visit to his son and the team. I want you to alsso keep a eye on him. Any suspicous bussiness of any kind notify us. Anything to severe, well you know what to do,"  
  
Lexx grinned " Oh I know what to do." 


	3. Potions and being civil

ATTENTION: This one is like the others is really short. It has alot about the relationship of Oliver Wood and Lexx. Just because Sean Biggerstaff is a hottie. Okay I'm okay. The next chapter is the quidittch match aganist Sylterin. Sorry if things are mispelled. This program doesn't have a spell check! Please R&R.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Classes and being civilized.  
  
  
  
Lexx sat down in her last class of the day, as well as least favorite. Potions. Oliver Wood slide into the seat beside her just as Snape enetered.  
  
Snape didn't look like he was in the best mood as he hurried in.  
  
"Open your books to page 292, healing potions. Now...."  
  
Snape trailed on about the potion,( which she had already learned) Lexx had noticed that Oliver kept looking at her. She didn't understand why though. Lexx was getting really board and before she relized it she was drifting. Lucky for her Oliver kept poking her to keep her awake.  
  
Twenty minutes went by before Nyah rushed into the class room. And Snape didn't look very pleased.  
  
" Ah Miss Favoroe I'm pleased that you could join us. However I do not tolerate tardiness! Since you are new I will tell you the rules. I don't like when you come in late, whatever the reason. And I don not tloerate any other rule breaking. You can join Mr. Flint in detention tonight."  
  
Lexx had noticed that the troll looking young man had been laughing at Nyah. He had also flicked paper at Oliver when Snape wasn't looking.  
  
Nyah took her seat and waved at Lexx. The rest of the class was even more boring. Perhaps except the evil galres he'd give out now and then. After class, just as Lexx was on her way to talk to Nyah about what the minister had said she was joined by Oliver Wood.  
  
Oliver rushed up to Lexx with a huge grin on his face. " Did you hear? Marcus Flint got detention. He deserved it. He's the Syltherin quidittch captain. Those Syltherins always plays dirty. Marcus nearly killed your brother once."  
  
Lexx smiled politlty, " All I heared was Nyah getting detention. Harry told me about Marcus."  
  
Lexx raised a eyebrow at Oliver to see if he got the point.  
  
Oliver seemed at that point a bit uncomfortable, " Is Nyah Favoroe a friend of yours?"  
  
" She and I have been friends ever since I could remember. She and Cal are my best friends."  
  
Oliver looked slightly confused, " How come she was put in Syltherin? I mean her brother was too. But I heared she was nice."  
  
Lexx remained silent for a moment. To be truthful she really didn't know why. She wouldn't of told this to anyone. She for some reason wanted to tell Oliver. Lexx froze. What was she thinking? Did she like him or something? No way, she new him for a whole three days. She noticed Oliver was looking worried so she broke the silence. " To be completely honest Mr. Wood I don't know. I suppose it's because her parents were in there."  
  
Oliver similed. He seemed to be in a deep haze. He couldn't but focus on Alexxia Her eyes were rather bewitching. " I see. Alexxia," he stopped walking to look her clear in the eyes. His eyes seemed to twinkle. He continued," Call me Oliver."  
  
Lexxs' saw the sweet lookin his eyes. She blushed. It was as if butterflies had just fluttered from her chest. It was a strange feeling. Especially for a officer of the Ministry of Magic armies. She shivered. Lexx turned and begain to walk, Oliver following beside her. " Alright then, Oliver, call me Lexx."  
  
Oliver took Lexx's hand, and they walked hand in hand back to the common room. Lexx knew she shouldn't be doing this. She didn't want to hurt Oliver. This wasn't very proper for a captain.She knew that the ministry wouldn't like this. But for the first time in her life she didn't care. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged.  
  
As they approached the common room Oliver interuppted the quietness, " We have our first game tomorrow. It's aganist the Syltherin's. Marcus has a new keeper. I don't know who though. He's been keeping it secret. I wish I knew."  
  
" I know who it is."  
  
Oliver jumped" You do? Who?"  
  
" I can't tell you. I promised. My word is my bound."  
  
Oliver looked as he might cry. He stopped walking and turned blocking the door. It was clear he was doing this so she couldn't pass.  
  
He stood there with his arms cross trying to make himself look even larger. Lexx knew what he was playing at. If she wanted to she could move him even without her wand. Hell she could kill him. But she didn't want to. She decided to play alone.  
  
" Honestly Oliver, you'll have to move if I'm to get by."  
  
Oliver puffed out his chest. " I'm not moving untill you tell me."  
  
" If I wanted to I could move you."  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrow, " you're more than welcome to try."  
  
That did it Lexx was in the mood for playing. And he had asked for it. He was cocky, and with his scottish accent he seemed extremely cocky. " You asked for it." Lexx gave him a hard shove right into the wall beside the portrate of The Fat Lady. He coughed. And stood himself properly up.  
  
" Wow. You make one hell of a defenesive chaser."  
  
Lexx laughed. " Wasn't quidditch the reason why you got put into the wall in the first place?"  
  
Oliver reachedover to Lexx and grabbed onto her robes pulling her to him. " Yeah," He replied. He pulled her closer to him. Their lips met each otherd. They soon were wisked away in a passionate kiss. They stepped away from the way still kissing furiously. Oliver ended up backing her up right into the portrate of The Fat Lady. However they didn't notice untill she spoke.  
  
" Would you two please be civil? People are looking."  
  
She was right too. Just then there was a loud applause. Oliver turned around to look, as Lexx had stopped to look. There stood Ron, Harry, and Fred and George along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, and Calistia. They were all laughing and clapping. Lexx couldn't help but laugh.  
  
" Honestly you two get a room," laughed Fred Weasley. Cal walked up to Lexx. " What ever happened to no room for cometment?"  
  
Laughing Angelina and Katie both gave the password. " Dirty sheep!" The door flew open.  
  
Harry was smiling so hard it looked like it hurt. " You're a very good role model."  
  
Lex shoved Harry into the common room. Oliver followed Lexx. Ron was the last in.  
  
For the next twelve hours that was all they could talk about. Lexx had to admit though. Oliver was one hell of a damn good kisser! Now all she needed to worry about was Malfoy. Which reminded her she still needed to find Nyah.  
  
  
  
More to come in the next chapter. It'll be the quidditch match. Please review! 


	4. Captains girlfriends

I know I promised the Match was the next chapter. I'm sorry. I'm running a tight clock. It will be coming soon.  
  
  
  
Lexx was woken rudley the next morning by Calistia. " So it seems I'm not the only one again who has found intresting guys."  
  
Lexx blinked " Cal what do you mean by again?"  
  
" Didn't Nyah tell you. I guess she didn't want you to know."  
  
Lexx grabed Calistia by the srm and gave her a hard look." She didn't want me to know what?"  
  
" I shouldn't of said that."  
  
Lexx glared. Then rolled her eyes and let out a deep breath falling back onto her pillow.  
  
" She didn't want you to know that she is,she isseeing the Syltherinquidcapmarcflm."  
  
Lexx sat up" Come again?"  
  
" She ia seeing the Syltherin Quidditch Captain Marcus Flint."  
  
Lexx broke out into laughter, " you really had me going there."  
  
Cal didn't look like she was kidding. Lexx got the hint imediatly." Oh god."  
  
After getting changed Lexx flew down the stairs hoping she would be able to catch the Syltherins as well as Nyah going to breakfast.  
  
" Huff." Lexx had been running so fast that she had knocked right into, who else Oliver.  
  
" Careful there Love. It's not safe to be running about. Say you look troubled. Whats the matter?"  
  
" Remenber hoe I told you one of my best friends had been placed in Syltherin? Well Nyah's dating Marcus Flint. That's whats wrong."  
  
Oliver smiled," Oh I get it my arch rivial is dating your best friend. And Marcus's worst enemy which I figure, is me. Is dating his girlfriend's best friend."  
  
" Who says were dating. Or together for that matter?"  
  
Oliver looked a bit hurt," well, I thought the kiss last night." He sadly looked down.  
  
" Oliver I'm only kidding. Any ways yes that's the problem. You two will kill one another."  
  
Oliver did a slight hop, then presented his arm like a proper gentlemen. ' Okay then my lady let us go find your friend." Oliver lifted his head proud. It was clear he was being this silly on purpose.  
  
Lexx and Oliver found Nyah just as she was walking down the main stairs. " I'll take it from here thnak you Oliver."  
  
" Okay then, I'll save you a seat." Oliver kissed Lexx on the check before departing.  
  
Nyah was walking with her brother at her right and Marcus to her left. Followed behind by Steve and Andy Cal's brother. Lexx ran up to the side of the banister. " Nyah," she had the oh so important captain tone in her voice. " A word if you please. Hello boys."  
  
Andy smiled" my sister coming along?"  
  
" Yes she is already in the hall." Lexx beckened Nyah to follow her.  
  
" I'll be back." Before Nyah could leave Marcus held her arm for a moment as if to ask where she was going. " I'll see youat the table Marcus. Don't worry."  
  
Marcus gave her a bright smile showing off his newly shrunken teeth.  
  
Lexx looked a bit confused as she asked, " Are you and Marcus Flint,?  
  
Nyah interupted, " Dating? Yes."  
  
" Yes and I'm with Oliver Wood."  
  
Nyah starred wide eyed " Really that's great Lexx finally your over, Oh. I see.' Nyah sat down on a bench next to the stairs followed by Lexx. " That could be a problem."  
  
Lexx smiled, " not if we use our heads and not let our emotions run the better of us."  
  
" I didn't know you had emotions!" Said Nyah jokingly.  
  
Lexx laughed, " Oh shove it."  
  
" Seriously though Lexx stuff like those could put our friendship on the rocks. But we've been friends forever. Friendship is the strongest."  
  
Lexx sighed, " I hope your right."  
  
Lexx sat down at the Gryffindor table moments later.  
  
Oliver looked up from eating a frsh muffin. " Figure everything out did you? I hope so. We are playing Ravenclaw todaynot Syltherin. Proffessor didn't say why though."  
  
" Relax Oliver you'll win. You've got my brother."  
  
Lexx turned her attention to her brother who sat directly on the otherside of the table. " Harry eat something. It's not like this is your first game ever."  
  
Harry groaned, " I can't I too nervous. If I eat anything I might get a cramp or something of that sort.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Be practical Harry you'll get even sicker if you don't eat." She rolled her eyes then went back to her conversation with Nevelle Longbottom.  
  
'" At least drink orange juice Harry." Lexx stared at Harry untill he gave upin defeat and poured a glass. " Good luck at the match Oliver." Lexx got up.  
  
Oliver jumped up, " Aren'tyou coming to watch?"  
  
" Of course, I just have a few things I have to do and I won't be able to see you before the match."  
  
" Okay." Oliver gave a weak smile, it was clear he was nervous.  
  
" Bye Harry good luck." She gave Oliver quick kiss on his forhead then bolted out the door.  
  
________________________ Lexx's thoughts_____________________  
  
I wounder why Sylteherin isn't having their match. I better go see if Mr. Mallfoy has arrived. Nyah and Cal better keep a sharp eye out for him. I hope he trys to pull something. I am dying to arrest him. 


End file.
